


New vid! American Baby, Friday Night Lights

by luminosity



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-28
Updated: 2007-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	New vid! American Baby, Friday Night Lights

This vid has been eating me alive for weeks. I don't know why. Maybe it just feels that way because I took such an extended break from vidding--my first.  I was so ready to throw it away, and I complained bitterly over my inability to actually convey anything about FNL at all, other than an overwhelming palette of blue and gold.  Over Thanksgiving break, however, Liza sat down, opened Premiere and fixed it.  She fixed it so well that I had to put her name on it.  :)  So, thank you Liza!

Also, thank you [](http://way2busymom.livejournal.com/profile)[**way2busymom**](http://way2busymom.livejournal.com/) for agreeing that I wasn't crazy, that there was something to it.  And, as always, my fabulous beta [](http://elynross.livejournal.com/profile)[**elynross**](http://elynross.livejournal.com/), although I *allllmost* got this one past her. :)

Download: My site is still under construction. If you would like a high-quality download, please email me. Thank you.

And it's here for your viewing pleasure and convenience!

 

All feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
